The present invention relates to improvements to a compressed gas tank filling system of the type comprising a source conduit configured for connection to a source of compressed gas, a fill conduit configured for connection to a tank to be filled, a flow control conduit interconnecting the source conduit on the fill conduit, a flow control valve coupled to the flow control conduit to control the flow of compressed gas through the fill conduit, a pressure transducer in one of the conduits, downstream of the flow control valve, and a controller coupled to the flow control valve and responsive to the pressure transducer.
The Assignee of the present invention has marketed a compressed gas tank filling system of the type described above under the trade name TFS 5000. This system allows air tanks such as SCUBA tanks and breathing apparatus tanks for firefighters to be filled automatically with compressed air from a compressor or from a bank of tanks operating as a reservoir.
Though this prior art system operated effectively and reliably, it did not include the features described and claimed below. These features represent substantial improvements to the efficiency and operation of a compressed gas tank filling system.